The Angel Holds the Broken Keys
by lemonofweirdness
Summary: Seraphic Keys: Book 2- SPOILERS Only if you have read all of TMI and TID! "A war is coming. And I will be at the head of it. I will lead people into battle against Sebastian. Against John. Against the love of my life, who turned against me, via the demon blood" Can El and the gang win, before the world plunges into fire?
1. NOTE

IT'S BACK! The sequel of the demon hold the keys to my heart!

NOTE: if you have not read ALL of TMI and TID you WILL be spoiled!

Also you will need to have read my FIRST story to understand this!

s/10250875/1/The-Demon-Holds-the-Keys-to-my-Heart

THANKS!


	2. Prologue

**Elo**

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

I always went into the past. Past memories, past times.

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time._

It was worth it. For him.

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends._

We knew how it would end between us, we just didn't expect it so abrupt

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again._

He was ecstasy. My drug

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need._

I wish I had never met him, wish I didn't need him.

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

Why did I fight Satrnia? If she won, I could be with him. But if that happened, I couldn't be with him, only his opposite. I wouldn't be me, he wouldn't be him

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Why is a good question. Why?

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

He walked on though the endarkened, and chose his side. And I chose mine

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

Common sense was indeed forgotten when I fell in love with him.

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

I tried to leave. Clary and I tried to leave. It didn't work.

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

I would fall again. I just don't know when

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Good question.

Only Johnathan Christopher Fairchild could answer.


	3. Chapter 1- Run and Remember

Hii!

I am overwhelmed by your support guys! We need a group virtual hug! And if you don't like hugs, have a virtual pat!

Sorry haven't updated in a while, exams. And supernatural is slowly consuming my soul, and I've not been near a crossroads recently…. I think.

I almost cried at the support! You may laugh now.

I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS!

REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES MY DAY!

Also: LordofMarch-you're awesome!

Fandomgirl5-maybe, maybe not!

Sorry that the last few chapters were not beta'ed. Beta was having mini existential crisis.

DISCLAIMER:

Me: WILL!

Will: WHAT?!

Me: I wanted to know if you could do the disclaimer. It makes everyone smile!

Will: No, what makes everyone smile is your appalling writing.

Me: And your appalling songs.

Will: Hey! The demon pox song is legendary. DEMON POX OH-

Me: I'll bring in a duck.

Will: AHHH! Lem doesn't own anything except plot and OC's! DON'T YOUR DARE!

Me: You should never have said that.

-lem

…

…

…

**El**

My head was a bitch. I slowly sat up amongst the pristine white sheets. I gazed around. A huge room loomed over me. It smelled like herbs and disinfectant. Rowan wood beams were up on the ceiling, carved with runes and there were large double doors at the end, massive carvings all over. There was a slight golden glow around the room.

I looked over at the chair next to me and almost ran for it. There was a man with stitched eyelids and mouth, closed with black twine. He was showing no emotions, but instead there was an air of thinly veiled disgust lingering around him. Then walked off, footsteps not even making a sound on the marble. A shaft of sunlight peeked through the heavy burgundy curtains. It struck the silent brother, who cast no shadow as he closed the doors. The moment that happened, I was up, looking around for my sword, or something. Nothing. They must have took it. They even took my bracelet, and I felt unprotected, uncomfortable in this place, even though it was probably one of the safest places I had been recently. It didn't feel like home. Even the apartment felt more like home than this place. I only found a few scalpels which I clutched in my hand, blood trickling down my wrist.

Another silent brother came in then. This one looked more approachable, and had no air of disgust lingering around him, just a cool detachment from reality. He had pale, unlined skin, like milk. His eyes and mouth were only closed, not shut. I could barely see his hair, but I looked like it may have been black, since it blended in so well with the shadows in-between his face and hood. His parchment robe rustled slightly as it exposed a small permanent discolouration under his neck. I had a similar one. It was the mark of a violinist. He must have played at one time.

My hands shook as I threw a scalpel. It landed inches away from his arm, catching a tiny bit of fabric and tearing it off. Anyone else would have went psycho or at least told someone, but he did nothing, just looked at me like he was made of marble

_Sit back down. You are exhausted, and need to rest, otherwise you are going to collapse. _

To be fair I did feel on the verge of collapsing but I was not going to tell him this. I grabbed onto a nearby bed and steadied myself.

"Standing up isn't gonna give me demon pox you know." If he could smile, I think he would have.

_Sit. Or if you want to continue to go on the road to collapsing, be my guest._

My feet went from under me as I sat on the bed, feeling dizzy, like I had been on the drink all night. The silent brother drew up a chair and sat opposite me, studying me. He applied a few iratzes and some other runes to my skin. The iratzes helped my headache, but did nothing else. He sounded a little disappointed as he said:

_Miss Herondale, do you know where you are?_

"Umm… a room with a few beds? And one of them has a screen around it." I said, pointing to the bed in question

_Yes. I must go there next. You are in the New York Institute's infirmary. After the battle at the 7__th__ sacred site, you appeared about 2 days later, beaten and bloody. You collapsed in the institute entryway, and it was lucky that Miss Lightwood found you so early, otherwise you would have bled to death. I healed you but I couldn't get rid of the large scars, like that one on your neck and shoulder._

He healed me.

"Thank you. I didn't think I would survive. Thank you Brother…?" I posed the sentence like a question. I wanted to thank the person who made sure I was still alive.

_Zachariah. And it is no trouble, I know the ways of healing. It is my job._

"I don't care, you healed me. So, thank you. I am forever in your debt for my life. Which, judging by this great fuck-off war, won't be very long."

_Herondales. Always dramatizing everything that comes in their path. And I highly doubt that. You are a survivor. If you weren't, you would most likely have been dead by now._

"Where are my weapons? My things?" I was pissed. I know it wasn't his fault, but I would hit someone in a bit. Unlikely it would do much damage. I don't think I could ever hurt brother Zachariah. He healed me. I think I should return the favour by not punching his lights out.

_All confiscated by the clave. But I did save something. _He took something out of his pocket and I gasped. It was my bracelet. It was a little worse for wear, with some runes bashed and missing edges, but it was intact.

I put it on and it was like someone had flipped a switch. Veins lit up gold briefly, sending live wires across my skin. It died down as brother Zachariah looked at me with confusion.

_Interesting. You remind me so much of two people, it is shocking. _He touched the back of his hand against my head to check my temperature as something happened. The bonding rune grew painfully hot as I recognised him. J- My eyes changed for a split second as I came back. I jerked up as Brother Zachariah looked even more puzzled.

_Get some rest. I must check up on the other patient. _He walked off to behind the screen. A source of light flickered on as I heard screaming.

I grabbed a large stick as I tried to run towards the bed, keeping myself from face planting on the floor. I noticed I was now in a dark cotton… nightgown. Yes on colour, no on dress. But right now, I didn't care.

I pulled back the screen and gasped. Someone was writhing on the bed. I recognised the sheer pain in his golden eyes, him screaming out. I had felt it myself many times. He was having a 'side effect' as I called it. The pain rocketing through your body, burning up from the inside. He was glowing, white gold lighting up his veins. Some of the side effects were different from mine, no charring the bed, no white gold eyes. But I knew what was happening.

My brother was burning up from heavenly fire.

I ran to Jace's side as Brother Zachariah looked at me with shock and regret.

_I need to get some of the heavenly fire away for a short amount of time, so I can give him this. _He showed me some sort of purple liquid. _He is too hot, I can't have it boiling inside of him._

I sat down next to Jace and held his hand. Taking a deep breath, I let the fire flow into me. I screamed in pain, but gritted my teeth.

"Well? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Brother Zachariah then poured the liquid down his throat, and he was out cold.

My screaming must have alerted the occupants that I was alive and kicking, as an older woman came in. She looked like an older version of Izzy, with long black inky hair. I looked at her with confusion, as she glanced back at me with loathing. Seriously, tone it down.

"Child, you are to be incarcerated in the silent city pending investigation of your relationship with Johnathan Christopher Morgernstern, an enemy of the clave. You will be held there pending your trial with the mortal sword. If found guilty, you could have your marks stripped, exile, incarceration or face the death penalty. Do you have anything to say before we take you?" My eyebrows shot up as my heart started beating faster in my chest. Silent City? Reading the codex, I knew that was where the worst criminals go to be held. And me?

Also, John wasn't an enemy of the clave. It was Sebastian. Not John. John wouldn't hurt a fly, whereas Sebastian would burn everyone's life ambitions to the ground, just for kicks.

"This is bullshit." I muttered as someone came barrelling into me. They were weak on their feet, but hit me with the force of a freight train. He pulled his arms around me as I pulled back a tiny bit with a sad smile.

"Jace. I'm sorry."

"You can't go El, I won't let you." His hand was almost burning me, but I could handle it. I wiped a few unshed tears from my eyes. He was so ill, so pale, and it broke my heart. The Jace I know is moody, sarcastic, and is chock full of humour. Not this person, ill and scared.

"I don't want to go, but I have to." I hugged him once again and let go. "Bye bro." I muttered.

"Maryse, Maryse! You can't-"he said, speaking to the woman who gave me my sentence, almost like he knew her.

"I have no choice Jace. The clave has made this decision, I can't change it." I turned to the woman, Maryse.

"Can I just get changed before we go?" I asked, picking at my clothes. Maryse almost gave me a risk assessment, scrutinising me.

"Fine. Get changed behind the screen." I turned to Brother Zachariah, who I almost forgot was there.

"Brother can I borrow your stele for one second? It's important." He nodded and swiftly took it out of a pocket in his robes. I turned my back as I opened my charm bracelet and pulled out some clothes, a baggy blue hoodie, grey avengers top and skinny jeans. I went around the screen and chucked the stele over. I quickly got changed and pushed the screen back. I sat down and laced up my boots, not looking at Jace, Maryse, brother Zachariah and 2 other silent brothers, obviously coming to take me to the prisons.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down as many names as I could. All of the people who were in the locked room, all that I knew once before:

_Clary Fray_

_Jace Herondale_

_Izzy Lightwood_

_Simon Lewis_

_Magnus Bane _

_Alec Lightwood_

_Ben Greenlaw_

_Amy Freeman_

_Lauren Thrushcross_

_Becky Thrushcross_

_Josie Highsmith_

_Max Madden_

_Michaela Lanham _

_Gemma Bracken_

_Sophie Corrado_

_Miya Danz_

_Alex Saar_

I wrote down a message and gave it to Jace. He read it and nodded. I felt 2 cold hands grasp either arm as I was frogmarched out of the place by the silent brothers. I felt like sobbing but I had to hold it together.

I had to hold it together for Jace.

…

**Jace**

I felt lightheaded but I began reading the letter she gave me in detail. It was a collection of names, mine included. I started reading.

_Hi. _

_I'm guessing you are on the list of names. If you're not, Jace, I'll talk to you later. _

_Anyway, I don't think I'm gonna get off scot free on this one. I'm probably gonna get the death penalty, at least. Good job I did a will beforehand. It's in the glass charm with paper in on my bracelet._

_I just sent this out to the people I care about, to tell you I am so sorry, and if I don't survive, I want you to know, that you were the best friends I could ever ask for (That are still alive and human-to a point anyway. I don't think any of us truly are, except Ben anyway. (No, you're still a twat Ben. Don't big yourself up.)) By the way, I will probably not repeat that ever again._

_Have a good life guys. I don't want to see you once I've died, as I know I'm on the path to hell already, and I don't want you guys joining me there._

_Later._

_-El_

…

**El**

I had been in this jail a day and I was already starting to go bonkers.

Looking at the same stone block for how long, the same blemishes, the same initials, J.G carved into the wall. I wondered what it meant. I seriously needed something to do, maybe a ball to bounce off the wall like they do in TV, or maybe dig out of here using a spoon. I didn't really care at this point. I had even tried picking the locks, but to no avail. They weren't any normal locks, something I had never seen before. I needed to do something. Anything was better than sitting here. I could really use Lil here now, moaning about the air con, about how the colour in her skirt was fading, just to make me laugh. The pink converse she always wore. But she was took by Valentine, she was most likely dead.

My pleas were answered when a silent brother walked in, almost like smoke.

_They are ready for you now. _

Ok. Maybe not anything. Time to face the music.

…

I walked into a room, almost like a council chamber. In the middle was a table with a massive sword on it, outstretched wings making up the hilt. Wait, that… that was the mortal sword? My throat went dry as I remembered what it did.

_Ah shit._

Before I knew it is was being placed into my hands. It was like hooks worming into my skin, ready to pull the truth out at a moment's notice.

"What is your name?" the woman from the institute, Maryse asked.

"Elodide." Cold hooks were literally extracting the truth out of me. And I couldn't stop it.

"Your full name."

"Elodide Theresa Herondale."

"Age?"

"17. I think."

"You think?"

"I don't know when I was born, only sometime in January." It all came tumbling out. If they asked certain questions, I was screwed.

"How did you meet Sebastian?"

"I was on the streets of York, just trying to get by when I met him. Chatted, he kidnapped me."

"What would you say your relationship was like with Sebastian?" Wait, Sebastian. I viewed him and John has totally different people, so if I showed anger towards Seb, I was telling the truth.

Loophole. I like it.

"Well, before I found out he was a psychopath, it was cordial, apart from me slapping him once or twice."

"So you never had any- love connections with him?" Ah shit, Show time.

"Eww, gimme a break! I am not that low, by the angel no! A psychopath? I have higher standards than that!" she looked at me, thinly veiled shock as she nodded and the sword was removed from my hand.

"So you never kissed him?"

"Once when I was drunk, I kissed him, but everyone does crazy things when they are drunk, and high. I can't be held accountable for that." She nodded.

"Fine. We will reach a verdict, but until the time comes, this girl will be imprisoned until such a time when a decision has been reached, and possible price paid. Until then, no visitors allowed."

Two silent brothers then slowly started escorting me back to my cell.

_Fun fun fun. _ I thought.

…

3 more days. 3. 3 is a triangle number. 3 hallows, 3 mains on team free will, 3 fandoms that are taking over Tumblr. 3. First odd prime number.

The only thing I remember from math class is this and functions. Wow. I am going stir crazy. And _still _no verdict.

The verdict. When is it, what will it be? Probably the last days of my life, and where was I? Stuck in a concrete square, 6 feet under, talking to myself for god knows how long. I had always hoped on my last day I would be looting a sweet shop, just having fun. But now?

I heard the thud of shoes on the floor as I looked up. Brother Zachariah was standing there no expression on his face.

_You have a visitor. _

"I thought I wasn't allowed any." I asked, confused.

_You're not but she thought tooth and nail to get in. ill escort her down. I don't want her trashing my home again._

He gestured for this person to come in. A large pink light was getting brighter, thuds on the floor indicating this person was getting ever closer.

A person was let in, about 5'6. She was holding a bright pink flame. Warlock. She was let in as she made the flame brighter and set it down on the side. I didn't look at her. Only her pink converse, tapping lightly on the floor, in time to a tune that must be running though her brain. I sighed and looked up, wondering who the hell it was and what they wanted."

"Who-"my voice died as I looked at the girl. Dark skin, shiny layered hair, pink strappy top. My god. She is dead- she was dead.

Lily Molova looked at me sorrowfully.

"Well, someone looks good." My eyes widened even further, heavenly fire threatening to spill out. "Lil?"

"I can explain."


	4. Chapter 2- Tears of Ink

Hey hey!

I really have no excuse for not updating. I'm just so so lazy. And also-writers block

Thank you for keeping with this story!

If anyone spots a certain character, well done!

I LOVE YOU ALL.

Big hugs to sammysmissingshoe, andersaa, ThatOneAlone, deb.23, Tonsoffandoms, LordofMarch and fandomgirl5. LordofMarch: thank you so much! :-D

DISCLAIMER:

Me: Sorry Will can't do the disclaimer. He is…. Preoccupied *looks over at will in the middle of a sea of ducks screaming bloody murder*

I don't own anything except plot and OC's. Better run before I get stabbed. Toodles!

…

…

…

El

I retreated to the corner of the room. This- this was impossible. I had saw some weird stuff in my life, but this? This takes home the gold.

Lily Molova was standing right in front of me, one had on her hip, the other holding some pink fire stuff- I didn't know what it was, and I didn't really care at this point. I cared more about my M.I.A best friend standing 4 feet away from me.

"Lil?" I asked, my voice cracked. I felt my lip split from the lack of talking and water.

She curtseyed mockingly "At your service". She looked at me with concern, dark eyes filled with worry

"Are you real?" She must have been another hallucination, just another story. A figment of my imagination.

Then she was offended. You don't offend Lil, real or not

"Am I real? AM I REAL? Well, I'm sorry, fucktruck but yes I am. So, gimme a break Tem and let me explain. And by the way you look like hell. Also, the air con is crap here. It's freaking freezing. Do the silent brothers know of a thing called um, I dunno, central heating? Or at least a portable heater." She pulled her dark jacket around her body and shivered.

"Rosea?" I took a cautionary step forward. "Is that you?"

"Temeraria, did you ever doubt me?"

I ran forward and tackled my best friend in a hug that could break bones. I stepped back and observed her.

She still had that dark layered hair that I would die for. But now there were neon pink streaks in her hair. Not surprising, since she always resolved, if she got off the streets, the first thing she would do is dye her hair. Bright freaking pink. She still wore the necklace I 'borrowed' from a store for her 16th. She must be, what 18, 19 now? She still looked around 17 though. Almost like she hadn't aged.

I stepped forward and punched her straight in the jaw. Blood pooled down the left side of her face as she looked at me with annoyance and regret

"What the bloody 'ell was that for?"

"FOR FUCKING NOT TELLING ME YOU WERE ALIVE! ONE PHONE CALL, ONE SKYPE MESSAGE, I DON'T CARE! BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US. REMEMBER WHAT I WAS LIKE AFTER MICHAEL? I WAS 10 TIMES WORSE WITH YOU!" She looked shell shocked.

"I-I was trying to keep you safe. Never knowing about the shadow world."

"WELL ITS TOO FUCKING LATE NOW, ISN'T IT!" I pulled off my jumper, exposing all of the runes on my body. Her jaw dropped. She must have thought I was a human mixed up in the shadow world. Realistically, I was the catalyst. A figure in a war. "I WAS EXPOSED WAY BEFORE ALL OF THIS BY MICHAEL!"

"What do you mean, by Michael?"

"You mean you don't know?" She shook her head. Well, this is gonna hit the fan. I heard a whispering voice in my head.

Shes gonna kill youuu

Michael, not the time right now

No better time than the present, heh?

Stop sprouting your proverbs at me. Not the time.

Fine.

You sound like a whiny brat.

Meet my family, I'm the level headed one

Shit.

"Well you may wanna sit down for this Rosea. It's bad." She refused

"It can't be that bad" Oh hun.

"Fine" I spat. I was still annoyed at her. Keeping safe my ass.

"You know how we never knew Michael's last name, turns out, he didn't have one."

"Meaning…"

"He's a fucking archangel" She leant against the wall, looking at me with shock.

"You what? Bullshit. There's one way I can prove this is fake" she put her hand on my forehead and almost pulled. It felt like my brain was being pulled out of my skull. My vision was spotty and I saw something bright blue being pulled out of my head. I felt like screaming. Imagine the worst migraine ever. Then times it by 10. Lily touched it once then gasped. The blue stuff of destiny (do we have a better idea on what to call it?) went twirling back into my head. I then started cussing up a storm.

"What the hell was that?

"Well, El, you weren't lying then." She now looked almost as drained as me, sweat coming off her in waves.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?"

"Residual grace from Michael." Once she saw my blank face, she sighed "Mikey boy's angel fingerprint"

"Huh, whatever. How did you do that? You could never do that before"

"Warlock."

"You weren't before though."

"Well then, let me tell you a story El."

I sat down in the corner, and gestured for her to go on.

"Well, we all know that I was took by a mystery man with white blonde hair. I didn't know who he was but I learned soon enough. It was Valentine Morgernstern."

"Well, fuck me"

"Anyway, I was tortured, chained up and tortured again. And again. Once he knew I had no good information, he started his experiments."

I felt sick to the pit of my stomach. "Experiments?"

She nodded sadly, dark eyes clouded over with her past.

"Yeah. First he tried dosing me with an angel blood and demon blood mix. Test results- negative. After that it was a combination of all different types of blood. Whilst being tortured to see if there was any effect. Obviously, he was a sadist. Then, he dosed me with demon, angel and warlock blood at the same time. Immediately, I flew him across the room, and he was knocked unconscious. I freed myself and ran. I made a portal, no idea how I did, and I ended up at a hospital in Spain. Said I looked like I had just came out of a war zone. In all fairness, I had, to a point. So many years…"

I went up to her and hugged her quickly "God Lil, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she sniffed and laughed half-heartedly

"About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds"

"And there with the Imagine Dragons."

"Hey, not like you and your Fall out Boy addiction

"Don't even do it girl. I will defend the faith, going down swinging"

"Hey, does Ben know?"

"No. we need one normal person in the trio. Let's keep him safe"

"We need to tell him. Maybe not about the shadow world, but at least tell him your alive"

She looked at the wall for a second, assessing her options, as she pushed her pink streak of hair back from her face

"Fine, you got any way of contacting him?"

"Skype. But I highly doubt you get Wi-Fi in this hell" Actually, if you could get Wi-Fi here, I assume pigs can fly

"I'm not so sure about that." She showed me her phone and I had to squint to see, due to her phone basically glowing up the whole room, even though there was the flame in the corner of the room, burning happily away on its own in mid-air. Full strength. What? Ok, I'm expecting to see a flying pork chop now.

"No way." I grabbed the phone and typed in my account details as fast as I could. Once I had set up a call, I pushed her out of the frame.

"Hey Ben"

"El! Where you? Jail? Am I have to gonna bail you out?"

"That's too close to the truth."

"Ha-ha, wait, what? YOU'RE IN JAIL? Where?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think, New York" I noticed where Ben was, and it wasn't anywhere I recognised.

"Ben, where the hell are you?"

"Well, I had a massive score today, £20000, so, I'm gonna kick your ass in person. One way ticket to JFK airport! I just need a passport…"

"Ben, no. but, I have a friend here visiting me in jail. Thought you might like to speak for a bit."

I passed the phone over to Lil and I could see his jaw drop.

"LILY MOLOVA, YOU ARE ALIVE? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME, SAID SOMETHING. YUP. I AM COMING TO NEW YOR TO KICK YOUR ASS ROSEA. El, slap her for me."

I shook my head and said almost without expression "Dude no. I've already punched her, no need for second hand violence"

"No need for violence? What the hell has happened to you girl?

I looked down at my shoes and muttered "I've grew up."

"Ok, I'm definitely coming over." Anyone know where I can get a passport?"

Lil clicked her fingers and a passport appeared in Ben's hand. I shot her a look that said 'what the hell?'

"Ok, I think I'm hallucinating, but I'm definitely coming. Whose meeting me at the airport?"

"I will." I gave her another look and she said "What? I wanna see the little shit"

"Ok, anyway-" I heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Shit, talk later Ben" I hurriedly said. He did a mock salute and disconnected the call. The moment Lil put her phone back in her pocket, a silent brother came in. I recognised him at once:

Brother Zachariah.

The council has reached a verdict. He gestured for me to come with him.

My hands were shaking, stomach was churning as I walked through the corridors and onto the double doors. The colour was slowly draining from my face as the double doors opened. I stood in the middle of the council chamber as I felt silent brothers judging me.

"Elodide Theresa Herondale" Ah crap. Here we go. "You have been brought before the council in investigation into your relationship with a known enemy of the clave. Do you understand the charges presented to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand the possible punishments?"

I felt almost sick "Yes"

"How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty." I wanted to just curl up into a ball and cry. I was so frightened. If I was convicted, Jace would disown me, my friends would turn on me, I would have nothing. Nothing. If I wasn't convicted, it wouldn't be as bad, but I was still losing everything. I couldn't win.

"Brother Zachariah, have you and the brothers made a verdict?"

We have.

"And how do you find the defendant?"

We find the defendant…

Oh god.

Not guilty.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders

"Whilst around shadowhunters, you may be monitored, but otherwise, there are no punishments at hand. You are free to go. Brother Zachariah, would you please escort Miss Herondale and her… unusual warlock friend out of the silent city.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I exited the council chamber but I was stopped by the cold voice of Mrs Lightwood.

"Oh and Mrs Herondale, if you have tricked the mortal sword, if any evidence comes to light, the punishment will be severe. Understood?"

I gulped and exited the room.

…

"El, how did they find you?" I slowly felt a smile creeping up on my face.

"Not guilty!" A lot of whooping and cheering came from Lily and she started performing her 'victory dance'. Brother Zachariah came through the door then and I swear hint of a smile was shown in his expression.

Your things are here. He stated as he held up a canvas sack. I quickly took it off him and checked the contents. Everything was there, weapons, stele, phone and purse with about 6 dollars and 2 stolen credit cards.

"Thank you Brother Zachariah, for everything"

It was my genuine pleasure.

Once we had got out of the silent city, Lil hugged me quick.

"Whooo! Lets party! Wanna 'legally' get some alcohol?" I smiled a tiny smile.

"Lil, I just need to be alone. I hope you get it." She looked like I had just wounded her.

"Ok, ok." She stuck her hand out as a few drops of water started coming from the sky. "Better get a brolly El. Storms coming"

I put all of my weapons in my bag and she and I went our separate ways in the pouring rain, high rise buildings on the horizon, covered in wisps of cloud

…

After around an hour of aimlessly walking around the city, I situated myself in on a step in front of a tattoo parlour and put my head in my hands.

My god. I felt horrid. Everyone would be gone, no one left to even care about me. No one I could go to. No one who would even care anymore. My legacy would be the girl who was useless, who wasn't wanted.

I pulled my thin hoodie up, put there was no use. I was cold and damp and it was almost like I was homeless again. I didn't have a home.

I suddenly felt a hand against my shoulder and looked up. There was a woman there, mid 20's looking down at me with concern.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

"No, its fine. Honestly."

"Don't be a stubborn, you idjit. Come on."

I let her lead me inside, as the tears and rain mixed together on my face.

…

"DAN! I'm going in the back, appreciate it if you don't come anywhere near the back of the shop."

"Alright you git."

"Thanks asshole."

She led me to the tattoo chair in another room and sat me down. She grabbed a towel and chucked it towards me. I started rubbing my hair dry as she pulled off her coat, and chucked it on the corner stool.

"Girl, do you want to catch hypothermia?" My sarcasm was slowly coming back.

"Well, it was on my to do list today."

"Well, I'm sorry wanna carry on? Pass us your hoodie, I'll put it on the radiator."

I said nothing as I peeled it off, the cotton fabric sticking to me like wet clay. She was muttering to herself rapidly, I swear it was latin, but I must have been confused. She turned back around and handed me a mug of what looked like cup a soup.

She looked at me properly and gasped. I looked like a right state, with scars up and down, a weird birthmark on my hand.

"Damn girl, how old are you?"

"17."

"And you have _THAT _many tattoos? Girl I'm around 26, and I've only got one."

Huh. She must have had the wadda call it- the sight?. Why wasn't she bothered about any thing else?

"So, legally, you can only be here if you are getting a tattoo, and I'm not letting you leave until you have told me everything, so pick one or more. I've got time."

"But I can't pay."

"Your point? On the house."

"This is not a pub, but goddamn, I wish it was."

"We are not breaking out the bourbon."

"Awwww." I grumbled.

I stared at the wall with designs and saw a few that stood out to me.

"Can I have this-" I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing some song lyrics "in green on my ankle and that-" I pointed to a design that looked like a star with some sort of fire around the outside. "-on my leg please? Also, that on my hip?"

"Sure thing. Sit." She turned around and I got a better look at her and the room. The walls were grey with swirls of indigos, blacks and purples dancing across the plaster, which was cracked. The floors were white tiles, but in the light, looked almost grey.

"What does the symbol mean?" she turned around to look at me

"Well, let's say it keeps you inner demons from consuming you."

I also got my first good look at the woman. She had long gingery blonde hair and dark eyes. Her forehead was furrowed in concentration as she pushed her black glasses back up, as they were slowly slipping down. She wore a black turtleneck, shorts, tights and a pair of converse. I could just see her tattoo on her leg, which looked the same as the symbol one I was getting.

"These ok?" she showed me the sketches and I nodded. She started to start the tattoo on my ankle. I would have normally grimaced at the pain, but now? Now I just felt numb.

"So spill. I can tell you are not normally like this, you are hyper normally. So, what's up?"

"Who the fuck are you, Sherlock?"

She shrugged "Name's Sera DiAngelo. And you still haven't answered or told me who you are."

"Elodide Herondale, and my boyfriend is a demon." The woman-Sera- almost choked.

"What?"

"Well, it's not technically a demon, they don't exist, am I right?" the lie felt bitter and twisted on my tongue. "But, he has a kinda Jekyll and Hyde situation going down. It's like 2 people trapped in one body. And the one who I like, well, he is almost never there, it's always the other guy is violent, and possibly a murderer. And now, the authorities imprisoned me on suspicion of working with him. This was the first time I had got out of jail in a few days. They are fucktrucks" I felt it all spilling out of my, and I was unable to stop it

"Shit. Also, fucktruck? I'm using that"

"And now, I'm gonna be shunned and exiled by the only friends and family I have ever had. I just found my brother, and now I'm going to lose him. I'm a freak, even by our standards." I started to weep softly.

"You aren't a freak." She started on the tattoo on my hip next.

"Yes I am. I am. I tried to save him and I couldn't. I am a freak for the new runes, the war, the flaws, and my birthmark-"

"What, that?" she pointed to the star shape on my hand. I nodded.

"That's nothing." She started on the second tattoo on my upper leg "All of these things you just listed they make you extraordinary. And so- you couldn't help him that sucks. But you can make a difference to him. A wise man once told me, anyone can make a difference to anything, however small. And also, if you lose your brother- you have family. After all, family don't end in blood. Also, stop moping around, and get a grip. Come on, the world isn't going to end. So smile girl, whilst we are still alive. If we all die tomorrow, you wanna have spent your last day on earth, at least partially happy, right. So girl, get a grip. Can't just sit and wait for the grass to grow." I was almost speechless. Almost.

"Are you now my therapist?"

"Hey, I could be hired."

"Alright there Jeremy Kyle."

"You understand now? Get some skittles down your neck and get out there and face the world." I was stunned. How did she know about skittles?

"How-?"

"Two words. Sherlock. Holmes."

"I don't see Moffat around, do you?"

"If you did, all of you favourite characters would be dead." Huh, a fangirl.

"I read the books by Carver Edlund. All mine die then come back." We both laughed as she clutched her shoulder absentmindedly.

"There you go, you're done." I slowly got up from my seat and looked at her work. The symbol was professionally on my upper leg in black, and the song lyrics in emerald green.

_I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday_

Also the new addition to my hip, the fall out boy logo was being bandaged with the words underneath quickly exposed.

_Put on your warpaint._

She handed me a small scrap of paper with writing on "El, call me if you need anything."

"A therapist?"

"Or someone to have a moan with."

I started walking out the door as she shouted behind me

"Good luck with everything."

As I walked out the door my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Why didn't you tell me you were out?"_

"Oh hi Jace."

"_Why? I'm hurt you didn't tell me"_

"Well I'll alert the media"

"_Are you coming back?"_

"Yeah, I'm on my way. You better now?"

"_Except random heavenly fire fits? I'm fan freak- wait, I'm gonna put you on hold"_

He came back to the phone a few minutes later.

"_Get back here now." _His voice was rigid

"What is it?" I asked

"_Sebastian."_


End file.
